Une vie pour une autre
by Alice De Beaufort
Summary: Les pupilles rouges, ils avaient tout deux un funeste destin, pourtant, ils l'ont affronté, ensemble. Camus et Alice, deux frère et sœur séparer se retrouvent. Voyez Camus sous un autre angle.


**Saluche, je suis Alice de Beaufort. Non, ce n'est pas mon nom IRL ou mon vrai nom pour ceux qui ne comprennent pas. Etant donner que j'aime Calus et Milo, j'ai voulu faire une fic avec eux… non, je vous vois venir et NON, ce n'est pas du yaoi ! Ca, c'est fait ! La fic raconte bas… sa vie à sa mort, non pas à Camus, à Alice. Je tenterais de la dessiner. *regard lointain***

**Disclamer :**** Comment ça ? Mon nom n'est pas Masami Kurumada ?**

* * *

Elle regarda la petite pierre de ses yeux de feu. Une larme dévala sa joue pour atterrie sur la terre meuble. Le trou face à elle était vide, dénué de la dépouille qu'il devait accueillir. Elle leva la tête et remis son masque, seul barrage de ses sentiment. D'abords elle, ensuite lui. Qui lui sera prit après ça ? Elle n'état pas la seule à souffrir, lui aussi, elle le regarda, ses cheveux blond volant au vent, des pleurs discret sortant de sa bouche. Oui, Milo pleur tout comme moi mon frère ainé Camus du Verseau.

* * *

L'enfant de 3 ans courait, elle courait comme elle n'avait jamais courus, elle voulait le rattraper, lui celui qui l'écoutait, celui qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. Un homme lui attrapa le poignet, la gifla, la laissant retomber lourdement sur le sol. Il la ramassa et la ramena à leur foyer heureux de s'être débarrasser du monstre. Une femme aux yeux bleu pâle était sur le perron, les attendant, avec dans ses bras la copie conforme à la fillette qui s'était enfuis quelques minutes plus tôt, la seule différence était leurs yeux, bleu pour l'une et rouge pour l'autre.

-George, penses-tu que nous en somme débarrasser, qu'il ne viendra plus ?

-Je l'espère Annette. Je l'espère.

Annette et Georges de Beaufort. Les parents de deux enfants, Alice et Angélique de Beaufort, l'ainé étant porté disparu, il se nommait Gabriel.

* * *

**4 années après ce jour**

Alice rentrai de l'école avec sa sœur, le CP, s'était ennuyeux, long, sa servait à rien d'après elle. L'avis de sa sœur était différent, elles apprenaient des choses, comme lire, écrire. Pour donner envie à sa sœur elle lui avait dit qu'elles pourraient le retrouver. Chez elles son nom était tabou. Elle regarda sa sœur, elles étaient comme deux miroirs contraires, alors qu'elle avait les cheveux aux épaules, sa sœurs les avait jusqu'au milieu du dos attaché, ses yeux étaient un océan alors que ceux de son double était une fournaise. Sa peau était bronzé et sa jumelle porcelaine, même leurs goûts, leurs caractères était différent, alors qu'elle était discrète et calme, sa sœur s'énervait au premier mot qui ne lui convenait pas. Plongé dans ses penser elle ne vit pas le caillou au sol et se ramassa de tout son long sous les yeux effrayer de sa sœur. Oui, il y avait sa, sa sœur se battait toujours, était couverte de pansement et autre et elle, si elle se fessait la moindre blessure elle pouvait en mourir. Le docteur avait dit un mot bien étrange : Hémophile.

-Hé Angélique, t'as pris tes cachets ? Tu en as ?

-A … Alice, je suis… juste tombé.

Se regard, un regard emplie de tristesse, elle l'avait toujours vus avec. Elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi Alice la regardait avec pitié. Son sang continuait sa route vers le sol. _Se soir, Alice vas encore y passer._ Elle releva la tête vers le ciel et se laissa aidée par sa sœur. Elle tourna la tête pour admiré les iris cramoisi de son âme sœur et regarda son visage, sur sa joue un fin trait blanc s'étirai de la fin de son œil jusqu'à la lèvre, une larme lui venais et une autre quand elle regarda ses bras, bien qu'étant en été elle portait des manches. Un trait, pour chaque fois où elle s'était blessée elle-même.

Que leur père était cruel. Mais les autres aussi, quand un enfant voulais la frapper sa sœur se précipitait pour l'aider, et elle se fessait taper par leur père le soir car la maîtresse appelais chez eux. Encore une fois et elle serait renvoyer, elle ne comprenait as se mots, mais il était mal. Sa sœur, les yeux rivé sur un point invisible avait cette lueur dans ses yeux, la même qu'a chaque fois. Toutes les fois où sont père l'avait frappé, jamais elle n'étai resté au sol, jamais elle n'avait pleuré, jamais ne s'était défendu, toujours elle avait patiemment attendu la fin de sa sentence, sa mère elle, hurlai à son époux d'arrêter, de et son père répliquai que personne ne viendrait, il n'avait pas tort, vus le lieu où ils vivaient, une grande maison, symbole d'une ancienne famille noble. Elle passa la main sur son collier, Alice avait le même, un ancien, très ancien collier donné aux héritiers. Elles devaient y faire honneur, ces simples mots elle savait qu'Alice les avait en horreur. Elle savait qu'Alice ne sera as emprisonné dans cet enfer, mais c'est gens, non, cet homme qui se prétendait être leurs père, les aimaient-elles vraiment ? Leurs mère qui ne mentait jamais, qui était franche leurs avait un jour dit que s'était à cause de la ressemblance entre Alice et… son frère qui en était la cause. Elle ne démentait pas qu'elle avait abandonnée son fils à lui-même, mais elle le regrettait. Sa mère était douce, mais effrayante par moment. Plongé dans ses pensé Angélique n'avait pas vus qu'Alice attendait que son père vienne ouvrir.

Quand se moment vins, elle vit son visage calme se décomposer et voyant son genoux écorcher, Alice elle, lui fessait face calmement. Angélique ne vit pas le coup partir, Alice elle, si mais elle ne fit rien à quoi bon ? Elle aurait eu pire, aucune larme ne vint, s'était son quotidiens depuis 4 ans, elle se releva et refit face à son père. Tandis que sa mère elle accouru, lui hurlant d'arrêter que se petit jeu avait trop duré. Alice écarquilla les yeux de plusieurs sentiment en même temps, de l'incompréhension, de la terreur, de la tristesse et en fin, de l'amour pour sa mère qui tomba lourdement au sol sans bruit. Angélique elle, cria à sa mère de se relever, mais sa mère ne fit rien, la tache rouge au niveau de sa poitrine grandissait à vus d'œil. Son père avait oublié une chose avait de tiré, ils étaient à la vue de tous. Mais à cet heure il n'y avait personne au grand damne d'Alice, il lui demanda ses dernier mots, sur une sonorité de voix qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu. Elle entendit le déclique signe qu'il allait tirer, mais rien ne vint. Elle vit juste la main ainsi que le pistolet glacé. Elle vit aussi un garçon de 12 ans la regarder avec ses yeux rouges, les mêmes que les sien, il lui tendait sa main, elle voulu l'attraper mais perdit connaissance.

* * *

**Bon bas… voilà. Si vous voulez une suite bas, dite le moi. Sinon bas, je le ferai quand même. SI vous voulez des couples yaoi dites le moi, mais pas Camus et Milo, à moi aussi, sa me fait mal au cœur. Les couleurs de certain perso sont les même que le manga ex : Camus et Milo. Et pour d'autre l'anime, ex : Mû et Aphrodite.**


End file.
